The Daughter of Aphrodite
by Little Indian Girl
Summary: Lucy got kicked off Team Natsu for a reason unknown. What happens when she goes to camp half-blood? how will fairy tail react when they find out she leaves? READ TO FIND OUT!
1. The God's Decision

**hey everyone! Little Indian Girl here...this is my first fan fiction so please don't hate me! anyway here you go! **

*******Chapter 1***** **

_**Mount. Olympus a.k.a. Empire State Building~**_

"EVERYONE LISTEN UP NOW!" Zeus shouted to the gods.

"Yes, yes, let's get the matter over and discuss her." Hera always agreeing with her husband

"Aphrodite, please explain how you would like to deal with the child that you had with Jude Heartfilia." Zeus ordered.

"Yes it's true I had a child with him. A wonderful man he was. Anyways, our daughter...or his daughter, Lucy, already has discovered magic. She lives where magic is common so nobody suspects her. She still has yet to know about her origins. Since she has passed the age of requirement to be found which is 13, she being 16, we must send a satyr after her to take her to Camp!"

Dionysus who was being impatient finally said, "Agreed! I will put in a word with Chiron to send that one satyr...what his name again? umm..."

"Grover?" Poseidon asked. "Yes him. I shall go tell Chiron now!" With that he vanished.

"That ends our meeting for today." Zeus announced.

_**Camp Half-Blood~**_

For once Dionysus did what was important and told Chiron about Lucy. He told how he wanted specifically Grover to do the job.

"Yes I will send Grover to do the job immediately!" Chiron said. And with that he galloped off to tell Grover

**Alright 1st chapter done! please comment, review, anything else you can do to support me.**


	2. Lucy Heartfilia

**Hey I'm back! To reply to one of my comments if you're still reading it… **

**Guest (you know who you are): She didn't know she was the daughter of her yet if you even bothered to read the prologue! **

**if you're wondering i can take criticism well but it actually said she didn't know and we all know why she left her dad so... **

**Well anyway… **

**#####Chapter 2#### **

**Fairy Tail~ **

**_Lucy's POV:_ **

I was sitting at the bar talking to Lisanna, one of the few people who still talked to me, when Team Natsu came up to us.

"Hey Lisanna! Oh hey Lucy." Natsu said. I was so happy he actually talked to me. The last time he talked to me was...actually I can't remember the last time he talked to me.

"Hey Natsu!" Lisanna and I said in unison.

"Lisanna we were wondering if you would like join Team Natsu." Erza said.

"I would love to!" She said almost immediately.

"Great!" They said. Then Natsu turned to me and said, "Now that that's settled, Lucy you're off the team." At that point the whole guild went silent. I just stared at him in shock.

"WHAT! You can't do that!" Lisanna shouted breaking the silence. "I won't be on the team unless she is!"

"Come on Lis, please~" He said with his best puppy dog eyes. I could tell she was trying to avoid them, but was failing so I spoke up...

"It's okay Lisanna, go ahead. I'll be fine." I said with a fake smile She didn't look pleased but still said,

"Well...okay, fine. But it won't be as much fun." she pouted which I just giggled at.

"It's for the best anyway Lucy. Now you can go on missions, not share the money so you can pay your rent, and even get stronger." Gray said with a blank expression. With that they left, taking Lisanna with them. I just sat there shocked. I was betrayed by the people who I thought were my friends. (Minus Lisanna)

When I came back to my senses, everything was back to normal. I looked around to see if I can find Levy, Gajeel, Wendy, and Romeo; the only people other than Lisanna that actually care about me. I saw them at a table in the back corner and walked up to them.

"Yo Bunny Girl! What's up?" Gajeel said. I just waved back and gave a half smile. Levy must have noticed that I was sad because she said

"What's wrong Lu-Chan?" I sighed and asked Romeo and Wendy to go somewhere else because I didn't want them to hear this. When they were out of earshot, I explained the whole story. When I finished my story, I saw Levy on the verge of tears and Gajeel shaking with anger.

"Lucy, Levy, Gajeel, Wendy, and Romeo! My office! NOW!" The Master yelled. We all looked at each other, nodded, and went to his office.

_**Master's POV: **_

I called those 5 in here for a specific reason. I got a letter from someone named Chiron from a place called Camp Half-Blood saying that they wanted Lucy and her closet friends that she trusted the most to meet 3 people named Grover, Percy, and Annabeth and a park. When they came into my office and sat down, I explained everything about the letter. They nodded and left for the park.

_**Levy's POV: **_

When we got to the park Master told us to go to, we saw 3 teenagers. One of them had black hair and sea green eyes and was also holding a girl's hand. She had blond hair and stormy grey eyes. The last boy had 2 crutches and a New York Yankees hat on. The boy with the hat on noticed us and said,

"Hi. My name is Grover, and those 2 over there are Percy and Annabeth. Are you here with Lucy Heartfilia from Fairy Tail?"

To Be Continued...


	3. Grover, Percy, & Annabeth

Hey all my readers! If you're wondering, I don't really have an updating schedule. I just update when I have an idea and my chapter is done. And I realized that I didn't do it in any of my previous chapters so here it is

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL OR PERCY JACKSON NO MATTER HOW AWESOME IT IS!

Chapter 3

_** At Camp Half-Blood-** _

_**Percy's POV**_:

I was walking along the lake side with Annabeth at camp when Grover runs up to us and says, "Hey guys! Chiron just called us to the big house. He says he wants to talk and he has a mission for us."

Now don't get me wrong, I like Chiron, I just don't like the sound of it when someone says 'wants to talk.' Last time that happened, I ended up have a half-brother that's a Cyclops.

I was so lost in thought that I didn't realize we were in front of the big house until Annabeth was nudging me.

"Calm down. Like Grover said, it's probably just another mission." She said.

She was right. I walked in with them and took a seat waiting for Chiron to start talking.

_**Grover's POV:** _

I walked into the big house and took a seat waiting for Chiron to start talking.

"Good you 3 are here." He said. "There is a girl named Lucy Heartfilia that I want you 3 to find. She will have 4 friends accompanying her named Gajeel, Levy, Wendy, and Romeo."

"Do you know where we can find them?" I asked.

"Fiore." Was all he said.

"That's halfway across the world! How are we supposed to get there?" Annabeth said.

"With these." He showed us 11 pearls that look like what we used when Percy had his first mission. In other words, they're extremely rare.

"These pearls are extremely rare. We are only using them because Lucy is very important, and has incredible powers. She also never leaves her friends behind. Do you understand? Will you be able to take on and complete this mission?" We all nodded our heads to say 'yes.'

"Then you are dismissed. Meet back here in 1 hour, so go get packed."

_**Annabeth's POV:**_

When we lift the big house, we all went to go pack. "Let's meet about 5 minutes earlier okay?" I asked. They nodded and left.

As I was walking back to my cabin, I started to think about this Lucy girl. _"How important is this girl. I mean, 11 pearls? I just hope she isn't some dumb prissy girl who can get what she wants. If she's that important I wonder who her godly parent is. If she is a good person and a child of Athena, then maybe we can become 'sister', or just really good friends."_ All these things kept running through my head as I was packing.

I got to the big house about 10 minutes early and was surprised to see Percy there.

"Hey." He said.

"Hey. You're here early."

"You're one to talk, _wise girl_."

"Whatever _seaweed brain_. Anyway, where is Grover?"

"I'm here." He said popping out from behind me.

"Wha! Don't do that!" I said.

"Sorry Annabeth. Anyway, let's go get us a new camper!" Grover cheered.

With that we left using 3 of the 11 pearls.

_**After Transporting to Fiore- **_

**_Percy's POV:_**

We did some exploring before we had to meet with Lucy and her friends. There were lots of cool magic shops with interesting items and other stuff.

"Hey guys, let's head to the park where we're supposed to meet them." Grover said.

When we got to the park I sat down by a tree. Annabeth soon sat next to me and took my hand in hers. "What do you think she'll be like?" I asked.

"I don't really care as long as she's not some stupid, prissy, brat." She said with a straight face. I laughed a little when she said that.

After that, we started to talk about random things when I heard Grover say, "Hi, I'm Grover and those 2 over there are Percy and Annabeth. Are you all with Lucy Heartfilia from Fairy Tail?" I looked up and saw 5 people. If I had to guess, those are the people that Chiron sent us for.

**To Be Continued…**


	4. Meet & Leave

**I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL OR PERCY JACKSON!**

**%%%%Chapter 4%%%%**

_**Gajeel's POV:**_

When we got to the park, a dude with crutches and a hat said, "Hi, I'm Grover and those 2 people over there are Percy and Annabeth. Are you all with Lucy Heartfilia from Fairy Tail?"

"What if we are?" I asked apparently rudely because Levy smacked me.

"What the hell Shrimp?" I yelled.

"Don't be rude." She said. I noticed the 2 sitting by the tree were smiling at us.

"What are you 2 smiling at?"

Another smack. "Gajeel! Be nice!" She said with a cute angry face…wait…what did I just say?

_**Annabeth's POV:**_

When the guy with the long black hair and a bunch of piercings got smacked by the petite girl with blue hair put up by a bandanna, I just smiled thinking of how Percy and I were like before we became a couple.

Once he was done talking, I decided to start but the blonde girl started before me.

"Hi, I'm Lucy Heartfilia, and these are my friends Gajeel," motioning to the rude guy, "Levy," motioning to the girl who kept smacking the Gajeel, "Wendy," a little girl with long blue hair put up into 2 pony tails, "and Romeo." Motioning to a boy with really dark purple hair.

"Hi, I'm Percy Jackson and this is my girlfriend Annabeth Chase and my best friend Grover Underwood." Percy said motioning to each of us.

"I'm sorry for being straightforward, but is there a place where we 8 can talk in private?" Asked Grover.

"Yeah. C'mon guys let go to my apartment." Lucy said walking in a direction. While we followed her I asked, "Hey Lucy do you live alone?"

"Yeah I do." She said.

"What about your parents?"

She stopped for a moment and then said, "They're both dead." **(A.N. after Tenoruma incident) **

"Oh." Was all I said.

"It's okay. You didn't know." She said smiling. I smiled back. When we reached her apartment, she led us in and we sat down.

_**Lucy's POV:**_

Once we sat down I asked, "So…why did you guys want to talk to me and my friends?"

They look at each other then back to us. Then Grover spoke, "Lucy, what do you know about your dad?"

I stared at him for a moment, not wanting to say anything, but I felt like I could trust them. "Well, he used to own the 'Heartfilia Railways' but when it got shut down, he went to work at 'Love & Lucky' **(A.N. I think that's right) **He died about a year ago." I said trying to hold back tears that threatened to fall. It seemed that Wendy and Levy noticed because they moved next to me and started to rub my back to calm me down.

"What about your mother?" Percy asked.

Instead of answering right away, I got a letter from my desk and showed it to them. "I don't know much. All I know is that she left my dad before I was born. When I was, she sent me to him with this." I said.

_**Percy's POV:**_

The letter she handed us said,

"_Dear Jude,_

_I know it's sudden, but you have a daughter. Her name is Lucy, Lucy Heartfilia. I'm so sorry I left but I had no choice. I am sad that I cannot see our daughter grows up, but if you love me and love her you will do this one thing for us. Raise her to be a healthy and good person._

_From,_

_Layla"_

After I read that, without thinking I said, "Lucy we might know where to find your mother!" Thanks to that, I got a smack on the head from Annabeth.

"IDIOT!" She yelled.

"What do you mean you might know where to find my mother?" Lucy asked. Oh boy…here comes the explanation of demigods.

"You see," he started to explain, "There is a chance you might be a demigod. A demigod is when a God has a child with a mortal, another god, or anyone. Normally a demigod would be found, brought to camp, and be claimed by their godly parent by the age of 13. For you though Lucy, was different. I don't know why though. Maybe because you were already surrounded by magic and different types of creatures. Either way, we found you and now we must take you to Camp Half-Blood.

"But we've faced a bunch of monsters and enemies and none of them were specifically after Lu-Chan!" Levy said. She was already crying and was about to say something else until Lucy said,

"Don't worry Levy-Chan. I'll be fine." She turned to me and asked, "When do we leave?"

"In a few minutes, so get packed and say goodbye." I answered. Grover, Annabeth and I went outside to wait for her.

_**Lucy's POV:**_

As soon as they left Romeo came up to me and said, "Just promise us 3 things before you leave."

"What are they?" I asked

Then Gajeel said something, "1. You will come back to visit and spend time with us Bunny Girl."

"2. You'll keep in touch with us." Romeo said

"And 3. DON'T DIE!" they said in unison.

I smiled at them and said, "Who knew you had a soft side Gajeel and of course I'll keep those promises Romeo. I'm truly jealous of you 2 Levy-Chan and Wendy." That said, they all blushed and look down while I just laughed.

When I was done packing and they all said good bye, I went to meet the other 3. They took out a bag that had 8 pearls. "What are those?" I asked.

"These are transportation pearls. **(A.N. I don't know what they're really called)** There are 8 because we thought your friends would come but I guess not." Annabeth said handing me one of the pearls. "Just think of Camp Half-Blood and step on it."

I did what she said and the next thing I knew was that we were standing in what looked like a game room.

"Ah. Looks like you 4 made it back safe." I turned around to see a…Centaur! "Hello Ms. Lucy Heartfilia, I'm Chiron. One of the head directors of Camp Half-Blood. Good to have you here." He said.

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

**I have a poll for my story. out of Leo _Valdez_ and Natsu Dragneel, who should Lucy end up with?**


	5. Camp Half-Blood

**Hello all my readers! **

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while…I ran out of ideas for a little bit, and when I finally got one…a storm decided to come by and give my house a black out…so sorry for the late chapter**

**(I've also made some changes to the summary and deleted the prologue.)**

**I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL OR PERCY JACKSON!**

**$$$$Chapter 5$$$$**

_**Lucy's POV:**_

I stared at him for about a minute before saying, "Nice to meet you."

He chuckled a bit before saying, "It's alright, everyone people are either nervous or scared by me when they first meet me…especially Percy." He said.

"Hey!" Percy said. I just giggle a little bit and Chiron continued to speak, "Then again he was 12 at the time so I guess you can't blame him."

I looked over to Percy to see his head down muttering words that I couldn't understand, Annabeth beside him laughing a bit. Then a boy with curly black hair, and army jacket, and a tool belt around his waist came up to Percy and said, "Percy! You gotta go control your hellhound! Ms. O'Leary is out of control!" That said, Percy ran off with Annabeth trailing behind him.

"Well then…Leo, would you mind showing Ms. Heartfilia around camp for me?" Chiron asked the boy.

"Sure, no problem." He replied. With that Chiron galloped off somewhere. The boy turned to me and said, "Leo Valdez, nice to meet you."

"Lucy Heartfilia, nice to meet you too Leo." I said. All of a sudden a bright gold light was next to me. When it went away I saw none other than Loke standing there. "Did you call my name princess?" He asked.

Before I could answer Leo asked, "Wait princess? Hold on where did the orange-top come from?" Saying that earned him a glare from Loke.

"And who might you be?" Loke asked Leo in a very protective manner.

"Ummm Loke, meet Leo Valdez; Leo meet my celestial spirit Leo the Lion, or as I call him Loke. And to answer your questions Leo, I'm not a princess; it's just a nickname. And Loke came from the spirit world, its part of my magic that I used back home." I explained. "And Loke you know I don't call you 'Leo'." Loke pouted but went back to the spirit world anyway.

"So… you ready to go?" Leo asked

"Sure" I replied

As we were walking, Leo and I were talking about magic in Fiore. I told him about Fairy Tail but I didn't talk a lot about Team Natsu, just Levy, Gajeel, Wendy, and Romeo. He told me how he was the son of Hephaestus and how he has the gift of fire power that is extremely rare among the children of Hephaestus.

"I could show you later if you want, but for now we have to find Percy so he can take you to the unclaimed children cabin." Leo said. I just nodded and followed him.

When we found Percy, he was underneath a giant beast. I'm guessing that's what a hellhound is.

"Okay Ms. O'Leary. That's enough!" Percy said throwing a bronze disc that Ms. O'Leary chased after. "Sorry you had to see that Lucy."

"It's okay, I've seen worse." I said.

"Well anyway let's take you to the Hermes cabin. That's where either the children of Hermes stay or the unclaimed kids stay." He said. I nodded and followed him to the cabin. When Percy opened the door everyone stared at me.

"Hey everybody, this is Lucy Heartfilia. She's and undetermined and will be staying here till she is. So be nice." Percy said. I waved back nervously and said, "H-hello." A few kids greeted me, while the others just went back to what they were doing.

"Don't worry Lucy. They do that to every kid that's unclaimed that comes. But by dinner you should be claimed, then you'll get a better welcoming." Percy said putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Nah, it's okay." I said. "I'm used to it." As soon as I realized what I said I clamped my hand over my mouth. Percy and Leo gave me a questioning look but I ignored it. When a horn blew Percy said, "Well, time for dinner." And walked off leaving me and Leo.

"C'mon, let's go." He said taking my hand and pulling me towards the dining hall. I felt strange when he did, the same way I did when Natsu used to pull my hand.

_**Time skip after dinner-**_

_**Piper's POV:**_

During the campfire after dinner, I introduce myself to the new girl Lucy, we became friend almost instantly.

"So who are you the daughter of?" she asked me.

Before I could answer, there was a flash of light. When it left, Lucy was wearing a long pink ball gown with a bunch of frills that held onto her shoulders. Her hair was in a bun with 2 strands of hair held up by a red ribbon. **(A.N. like the one she wore when she went to meet her father after Phantom Lord attacked) **

"Attention everyone! I would like to introduce the newest member of Camp Half-Blood, and now daughter of Aphrodite, Lucy Heartfilia!" Chiron said.

I heard a lot of whistles coming from the crowd and Lucy looked really uncomfortable so I did what any friend would do…grabbed her hand and ran.

First we ran to the Hermes cabin to get her things, then into the Aphrodite cabin.

"Thanks…a lot…Piper." She said trying to catch her breath.

"No…problem. That's…what friends… are for." I said. She looked at me wide eyed for a moment, then smiled.

"So…this is where I'll be staying from now on?" she asked.

"Yep! Another good thing is that I'm cabin leader!" I said.

"Cool! But 2 questions." She said. I nodded for her to continue. "1. Where do I sleep, and 2. When can I get rid of the makeover that our mother decided to give us?"

"Well for your first question, you can share a bunk with me," I said motioning to the bed underneath mine, "as for the second one, I don't know… it might last for at least 1-2 days." I said. She groaned when I said that last part and I laughed a little bit.

"What's so funny?" she asked sitting on the bed.

"It's just you're acting like me when I first got claimed. It was around the same time at the campfire and I was arguing with Drew about who should go on a mission with Jason. Then all of a sudden BAM! I'm dressed like a model!" I explained.

"Guess we share the same experience," she said, "but who's Jason?" **(A.N. I've only read the 1****st**** book so if something happened I'm not aware of it so sorry.)**

"Jason is my boyfriend." I said. "When I got claimed, he was the first to compliment me. Kinda like the same way Leo did with you tonight." When I mentioned Leo, she looked down and blushed.

"Well what do we have here? Do you like Leo only after the first day you met?" I asked. Her head snapped up so fast after I said that, that she hit it on the bed above her.

"OWW! But no! Well, maybe… I don't know, he just reminds me of someone I liked before I came here." She said blushing so much she could put a cherry to shame.

"Okay, Okay, I won't tell anyone about your little crush." I said in a very teasing tone.

"Hey!" she yelled. At that moment people started filing into the cabin.

"Well time for lights out. Goodnight Lucy." I said. She grumbled something I couldn't understand but said "Night Piper." With that we both fell asleep.

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

**the poll is still on. you can vote on my profile at the very top**

**Results So Far:**

**Leo Valdez - 2**

**Natsu Dragneel - 1**


	6. Lucy Gone Fairy Tail Argument

**hello my readers. sorry i haven't updated in a while. i have CRCT (end of the year exams) this week starting tomorrow and continuing till Wendsday of next week. also i had a bit of writer's block. anyway...**

**^^^^^Chapter 6^^^^^**

_**Fairy Tail-**_

_**Lisanna's POV:**_

I was coming back from a mission with Team Natsu when I saw Gajeel, Levy, Wendy, and Romeo in the back corner of the guild looking depressed. I scanned the guild but I didn't see Lucy anywhere so I went to go ask them.

"Hey guys!" I said cheerfully.

They looked at me with sad faces and Gajeel said, "Yo Old Man! They're back, should we tell them?"

I gave them a confused look when Master hops onto the railing and says, "Listen up Brats! I have an announcement! Lucy Heartfilia has left Fairy Tail. I don't know when, or even if, she will return. However, you can't go looking for her because she is no longer in Fiore. She left for 2 reasons; 1. She was kicked off her team, and 2. She was able to go to a place where at least more than 7 people will care for her."

I stood there shocked, tears rolling down my cheeks. I couldn't believe it. She left without saying anything to us…or at least me. I looked over to Team Natsu and saw that they looked like they were trying to hold back tears. At that moment I did something I thought I would never do…I slapped Team Natsu.

"What the hell Lisanna!" Gray yelled.

"It's your entire fault! If you guys didn't kick Lucy off the team, she'd still probably be here!" I yelled at the top of my lungs.

"Hold on! We had a reason to kick her off!" Natsu said.

"What? What was your reason? I was there when you kicked her off! You never gave her a reason so tell me now!" I said still shouting.

At this point the whole guild was dead silent, staring at us, waiting for an answer. "We knew that Lucy would have to leave soon, so we thought it would be easier for her to live if she wasn't on the team anymore." Erza said with no emotion on her face or in her voice.

"And you didn't think to tell the guild, or at least Master? You just let Lucy-Nee walk out of Fairy Tail thinking that she only had 7 people who actually cared about her?" This time it was Romeo who shouted.

"We didn't think she'd be so depressed to leave for good!" Natsu shouted back.

"Well maybe you should've thought about the consequences! Maybe if she was never kick off the team she would have left on a happy note! Not a note where she thinks she's been betrayed by her friend and kicked out of a team that she called her family!" This time, much to everyone's shock, Wendy was the one screaming at them.

"Oi Brats be quiet. There's no use arguing over it now. Lucy is gone and there is nothing we can do about it. All we can do is just hope she'll come back to a place she once called home." Master said.

"She will come back. She promised to come back from time to time." I heard Gajeel whisper to a now sobbing Levy.

I looked over to Team Natsu and saw that they had different expressions. Gray looked like he wanted to punch something. Erza kept mumbling something about her needing to be punished. Natsu…Natsu had his bangs covering his eyes and tears rolling down his cheeks.

"Luce…Luce, I'm so sorry." Natsu said before running out of the guild.

_**Natsu's POV:**_

After I ran out of the guild, I ran straight to Lucy's apartment…or her _old_ apartment. I went through her window like I always did and lay down on her bed. I couldn't believe it. Lucy left. My best friend left. And it was all because of me.

Before I knew it, I was fast asleep remembering all the good, bad, embarrassing…any moment that I shared with Lucy. I hope she comes back to Fairy Tail, back to Team Natsu, and back to me.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**so the poll is still open. please vote on/at the to of my profile. if you vote in the reviews, i won't count it.**

**_Results so Far:_**

**_Natsu Dragneel- 3_**

**_Leo Valdez-_ 3**


	7. Leo & Lucy

**hello minna! my poll is officially closed the winner won by 4 votes. it was 8-4. thank you for your votes they meant a lot! now enjoy**

**|||Chapter 7|||**

**One week later~**

_**Leo's POV:**_

I don't know why, but I couldn't stop thinking about Lucy for the past week. I don't know if it was because she was beautiful or if it was her kindness. All I know is that every time I look into her eyes, I get lost.

Today I was the day I was going to ask her to be my girlfriend. After breakfast, I walked up and tried asking, "Hey Lucy!" She turned to me and said, "Hey Leo! What's up?" She asked in her usually cheery voice.

"I was wondering-"I was cut short when I was glomped into a hug by none other than Drew.

"Leo~! Your queen has come to you!" She sang in a really annoying voice.

"Drew get off me! I already told you that I don't like you!" I said getting kinda mad. I turned to where Lucy was but she was gone.

_**Lucy's POV:**_

I ran away. I ran to the lake side. I was hurt. I know I've only known him for about a week but I like him. I really do. I sat down by a tree remembering how much Piper started teasing me ever since I admitted I like him. She kinda reminded me of Mirajane and her matchmaking ways.

I smiled at the thought of Fairy Tail. I still haven't told anyone about what Team Natsu did. As much as I like them, I don't know if I can trust them. I fell asleep by the tree thinking of when I would get to see my friends/family again.

_**Leo's POV:**_

I was looking for Lucy when Chiron told me to meet him at the Big House. I asked him if he wanted Lucy there too, he said yes. I told him I'd save him the trouble and get her. He nodded and trotted off.

I went to the only place I didn't look…the lake side. When I got there, I saw Lucy asleep by a tree. She must've heard me come close to her because she woke up.

"Hey Lucy." I said with my head down.

"Hey Leo." She said in a less cheery voice than normal.

"Chiron wants us at the Big House." I said not facing her.

"Okay…but one question…who was that earlier?"

I looked at her and said, "That was Drew. A self absorbed daughter of Aphrodite who doesn't know when people don't like her." She giggled a bit at my explanation then grabbed my hand and ran to the Big House.

When we got there, everyone was staring at us. I realized we were still holding hands and quickly withdrew and took a seat next to Jason and Lucy across from us next to Piper.

_**Jason POV:**_

When Leo sat next to me I smirked and asked, "Did you finally ask her to be your girlfriend?"

"No. I got interrupted by Drew." He grumbled.

"Sure…" I said looking over to Piper to see her teasing a very red faced Lucy.

"Shut up." Leo said in an annoyed tone of voice.

At that moment Chiron walked in.

"Okay, so I have something for you 6 to do. I got a letter from Mirajane from a place called Fairy Tail. She needs 3 boys and 3 girls to go. She said to meet at a park besides the building. There 2 people named Natsu Dragneel and Lisanna Strauss will pick you up and take you to her." He said.

When that last part left his mouth, Lucy bolted out of the room with Leo soon following her.

'What just happened?' Was the thought running through everyone's mind.

_**Lucy's POV:**_

I bolted out of the room as fast as I could to the lake side. I don't think I'm ready to see Natsu yet after what he did.

I heard someone trying to catch their breath behind me but I didn't bother turning around.

"Man…you run…really fast." I turned around when I heard it was Leo. He probably noticed that I was about to cry because he asked, "What's wrong, why'd you run like that?"

I decided I could trust him so I told him everything about Fairy Tail the week I left. When I was done I was crying a lot so Leo just hugged me and stroked my hair.

"Do you want to go back to Fairy Tail?" He asked.

"Of course! I have to keep my promise to Gajeel and Romeo!" I said. He just chuckled at my response. That's when I realized how close our lips were. He moved in slowly and I closed my eyes. I felt a warm sensation on my lips when he kissed me.

_**Leo's POV:**_

'I kissed her! She's finally mine and I just kissed her!' was what was running through my head as I kissed Lucy.

We were cut short when we heard a cough and Lucy immediately jumped back with a giant blush on her face. I turned to see the 4 we left back at the Big House.

"How much of that did you guys see?" She asked nervously.

"Oh nothing much," Piper said with an evil glint in her eyes. "Just from the part where you said you still have to keep your promise."

At that point Lucy was blushing 50 shades of red. I just smiled and put my arm around her.

"Well it's better than mine and Annabeth's. Clarisse dumped us into the lake." Percy said smiling with and arm around Annabeth.

"Whatever. Just meet us in front of the Big House in 10 minutes." Annabeth said trying to hide a blush on her cheeks. With that they all left Lucy and I alone again.

"So…does this mean we're really together?" Lucy asked with a nervous face.

I just smiled and said, "Yep from now and forth, you are now my girlfriend." She blushed a little, gave me a peck on the cheek, then ran to her cabin to pack.

**Time skip to the park outside Fairy Tail~**

_**Lucy's POV:**_

I was holding hands with Leo talking about all the things I did in Fairy Tail while under a tree when I heard it. The voice of the person who I wasn't ready to face. So I hid behind Leo when we stood up.

"Hey are you guys the people Mirajane sent for?" He asked.

Yes it was the one and only…Natsu Dragneel.

**To Be Continued...**


	8. Back Home

**okay so i know i updated yesterday and i usually only update once a week up i had this idea and i didn't want to loose it. so here ya go.**

**I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL OR PERCY JACKSON**

**\\\Chapter 8/**

_**Leo's POV:**_

When the pink haired guy, Natsu I think his name was, showed up, Lucy hid behind me. She's probably nervous about meeting them so soon.

I heard Percy say, "Yeah. Mirajane sent for us, are you here to take us to her?"

"Yep! Follow us!" Said the white haired girl, Lisanna I think.

When they were far enough ahead, Lucy whispered in my ear, "I'm nervous."

I squeezed her hand as to say it'll be okay.

_**Lucy's POV:**_

When we got to Fairy Tail, I was happy yet nervous to see everyone again.

"Mira-Nee! We brought your guests!" Lisanna shouted.

"Great…but wasn't there supposed to be 3 girls?" Mira asked.

I slowly moved from behind Leo and slightly waved at Mira. I heard gasps all around.

"I'm here." I said.

"See I told you Lucy-Nee would keep her promise and come back!" Romeo said, well more like shouted. After he said that I was glomped into a hug by Levy and Wendy. I lost my balance and fell. The worst part was that Leo was still close to Leo so he fell with me…and landed on top of me…and everyone was staring at us.

_**Mirajane's POV:**_

'KYYAA!' I inwardly squealed as the boy with black curly hair landed on top of Lucy, both blushing a whole lot.

"Eh? Bunny Girl go got a boyfriend?" I heard Gajeel say.

As soon as he said that, the boy stood up and helped Lucy up.

"So is it official now?" A girl with curly blond hair asked.

"Got a problem with it Annabeth?" The boy asked her.

"Umm…sorry to ruin your little moment but would you mind introducing yourselves to the guild? Of course you don't have to Lucy." I said.

"Oh right. I'm Percy Jackson."A boy with floppy black hair.

"I'm Annabeth Chase." Said the girl with curly blond hair.

"Jason Grace." A boy with blond hair similar to Laxus hair style.

"I'm Piper McLean." A girl with brown, braided hair.

"And I'm Leo Valdez." Said the boy with curly black hair.

"Well then, I'm Mirajane Strauss. Why don't you find a seat and relax. I'll tell you what you guys are here for tomorrow." I said with a smile on my face.

_**Levy's POV:**_

After that little scene, Lucy and her friends came to sit at our table. (Gajeel, Wendy, Romeo, and me)

"So Levy-Chan, how's the guild been since I left." Lucy asked.

"Well to be honest, there was a huge uproar when Master announced that you left. Lisanna actually slapped Team Natsu believe it or not. They said that they knew you were gonna leave soon, so that's why they kicked you out." I said to her.

"It's okay. It doesn't matter that much anymore. At least I get to see you 4 again." Lucy said smiling, but I could tell it was forced.

"Is there something you need Natsu-San?" We turned to see Natsu standing there.

"Yeah. Can I talk to you outside alone Lucy?" He asked.

"Sure Natsu." She replied. I saw Leo whisper something in her ear. She nodded and went outside with Natsu.

_**Natsu's POV:**_

I walked outside with Lucy and decide it was time to explain everything to her.

"What did you want to talk about Natsu?" She asked.

I took a breath and started. "Listen Lucy, I know when we kicked you off the team you were hurt but we had a good reason. And it wasn't because we thought you were weak."

"Well then what is it Natsu. I'm waiting." She said with a hint of irritation in her voice.

"Right well, the day before you left, Erza, Gray, and I were walking to your house when…"

**To Be Continued…**


	9. Natsu's Explanation

**okay so this is i promise the last chapter for this week.**

**CRCT (criterion reference compatency test) TESTING IS FINALLY OVER! I'M SO HAPPY AND RELIEVED!**

**so here is the last chapter for this week.**

**I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL OR PERCY JACKSON! **

**))))) Chapter 9 (((((**

_**Natsu's POV:**_

"Right, well the other day Erza, Gray, and I were walking to your apartment when…

***flashback***

_I was walking down the street arguing with Gray, which ended up with Erza hitting us and scolding us, when a lady that looked a lot like Lucy came up to us._

"_Excuse me; are you Team Natsu from Fairy Tail?" She asked._

"_Yes we are. What about it?" Erza asked._

"_Is your friend Lucy with you?" She asked ignoring Erza._

"_We were on our way to see her now. Why do you care?" Gray asked._

"_Forgive me." She said. "I am a…friend…of Layla Heartfilia. My name is…Lily. I have a…request from Layla." She answered like she was choosing her words very carefully._

"_What is the request?" I asked._

"_Well you see, Layla knew one day Lucy would come to Fairy Tail and join a team that she would truly cherish. But Layla also knew when Lucy turned 16, she would have to leave." Lily explained._

"_I still don't get what you want us to do." Erza said sounding suspicious and confused._

"_I was getting there." Lily said. "To make it easier for her to leave, you must kick her off your team."_

"_Hold on a sec-"I started but was interrupted by her._

"_Now I know what you're thinking. Who am I to just waltz up to you and tell you what to do? But let me tell you this. If she stays here without proper training, she will be in more danger than what any of you or Fairy Tail can handle." She said in a very demanding tone._

"_Do you even know who we are? Or even what kind of trouble we've been in before?" Gray exclaimed._

"_Believe me I do. But it doesn't matter how hard you fight, she will die without the proper training she needs. So unless you want her to die from your carelessness, let her go." Lily said then vanished._

***end of flashback***

"So you see Lucy, we didn't want your life to be in danger because of us." I said.

When I looked up, I saw Lucy crying. But she was also smiling. I hugged her and kissed her forehead.

"Lucy…" I heard. I turned to see it was that kid Leo.

"Wait Leo-"Lucy started but it was too late. He already ran off.

"Sorry Lucy." I said looking down.

"It's okay Natsu; it's not your fault." She replied then run off to find Leo.

* * *

**so i have another poll. should Lisanna and Natsu be a couple or just leave Natsu and Lisanna friends?**

**you know my rules. if you don't vote on my profile it won't count. (because i'm to lazy and it's a pain)**


	10. Finding Leo

**hello minna! i know that this chapter is short so please bear with me. but here is my new chapter! i hope you like it. if this story isn't finished in 3 weeks, i'll be updating a lot more often because my school end on May 16! YAY~~! ^_^**

**I SHALL NEVER OWN PERCY JACKSON OR FAIRY TAIL!**

**!Chapter 10iiiii**

_**Lucy's POV:**_

I ran as fast as I could. _'Damn! How fast does this kid run? Now I feel bad for making him run so much to find me when I ran off.' _I thought to myself.

Apparently I ran into the forest when I followed him so I leaned against a tree trying to catch my breath. I heart panting when I stopped so I decided to follow it.

"Leo…" I said. "Leo, is that you?"

There was no answer.

"C'mon Leo, if that's you…please answer." I said getting kinda scared in a dark forest.

"Go away." I heard. I walked to where I heard the voice to come to a clearing where I saw Leo leaning against a rock, back towards me, trying to catch his breath.

"Leo," I started, "there's nothing going on between Natsu and me. He just wanted to explain why he kicked me off the team."

"Yeah right. That's why he hugged and kissed you." Leo finally said, though it was in a cold voice. "If you didn't really like me, you could've just said so."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I walked up behind him and hugged him.

"If I didn't really like you, I wouldn't have kissed you back at camp, I wouldn't have blush so much when you fell on me or when you said I was your girlfriend, and I most definitely wouldn't have run so far into a dark forest after you until my legs felt like they were about to fall off. C'mon Leo, I thought you were smarter than that." I said.

I heard Leo chuckle a bit at that.

_**Leo's POV:**_

When Lucy said those things, I chuckled a bit.

"I guess you're right." I said. "I may have over reacted a little bit. But hey, you did the same with Drew." I turned with a smirk on my face as I saw her adorable pout face.

"That's different! We weren't dating then!" she exclaimed trying to defend herself.

"Not really." I said moving closer to her. When I was about a few inches from her face I asked, "Sorry for making you run all that way. Can you forgive me?"

"Hmm…I don't know." She said. She pretended to think for a little. I guess you could say I got impatient so I kissed her. When we broke the kiss I asked, "How about now?"

"Sure!" she said before giving me a quick peck on the lips and said, "Let's go to the guild. They're probably worried."

When we got to the guild and opened the doors, Lucy was glomped into a hug and pulled away with the girls as I walked over to talk with Jason and Percy.

_**Lucy's POV:**_

After I sat at the bar with the girls, I began to question the girls.

"So Levy, Wendy, and Lisanna…anything new while I was gone?" I asked.

For some reason they blushed about a million shades of red.

"Well after you left, Mira saw how depressed everyone was so she made us join one of her competitions for girls and boys. Though it ended up being one of her matchmaking plans again." Levy said.

"Oh, so who became a couple?" I asked smirking a tiny bit.

"Oh well Lisanna-San and Natsu-San, Gajeel-San and Levy-San, and me and Romeo-Kun." Wendy said very shyly.

"I knew it! I knew all of you would end up a couple sooner or later!" I squealed.

"So you're okay with me and Natsu together?" Lisanna asked.

"Of course! Besides, I've got Leo." When I said that I felt two arms go around my waist.

"Oh really?" Leo asked.

"Yep!" I said popping the 'p'.

"Well-"He started but was interrupted by Mira talking.

"Okay. So now that our guest is settled, I have an announcement for all of you. I wanted them to come because I needed some new vic-I mean contestants for my competition.

I knew what she was up to but I decided to play along. "What kind of competition?" I yelled.

"A singing competition!" She squealed then walked off stage.

I felt Leo stiffen behind me. I looked around to see the same with Percy, Jason, Piper, and Annabeth. This was gonna be fun.

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

**so i have the song that i want them to sing but there are multiple ones! so please help me. poll on my profile. there are too many to list (so i'm lazy wanna fight -_-)**

**thank you!**


	11. Percy and Annabeth

**hello everybody! i don't have an announcement this time.  
the songs are-  
****(I Can't) Forget About You by R5  
Mine by Taylor Swift**

**I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL, PERCY JACKSON, OR THE SONGS!**

**_*-*-*-*Chapter 11*-*-*-*_**

_**Percy's POV:**_

When Mirajane said we were gonna do a singing contest, we all stiffened.

"Don't worry about it. If you try standing up to that demon, you'll die." Gajeel said behind me.

"How would you know?" I asked.

"Because she made some of us do it too. Sure it was a scam but we all benefited from it." He said.

"Last time I checked, I already have a girlfriend." I stated.

"Look just do it before she kills you! I don't care how strong you are, if you don't do what she wants, she'll put you 6 feet under!" Gajeel exclaimed.

"Fine but what am I supposed to sing?" I asked.

"How the hell am I supposed to know? Just sing whatever makes you feel right." He said, then got up and left.

_**Annabeth's POV:**_

"I'm not doing it." I said to the begging girls who contained Levy, Lisanna, and Wendy.

"But you have to!" Whined Levy.

"I already have a boyfriend, why do I need to sing for him?" I asked.

"Because Mira-Nee will kill you if don't." Lisanna stated. "Doesn't matter how strong you are, you can't escape the she-demon."

"Fine but what am I supposed to sing?" I asked giving into it.

"How about something you like about him or something that reminds you about something you two did?" Wendy asked.

"Great idea Wendy!" I said, and then left to think of a song.

_**Time Skip to the evening~**_

_**Percy's POV:**_

To say I was nervous was an understatement. I had to sing in front of people I barely knew, my girlfriend, and my friends. Aside from the fact my voice isn't too good.

"C'mon your voice can't be that bad." Natsu said. "If it is, we can stop making fun of Gajeel."

"Wait, what?" I exclaimed. He just smirked and walked off.

"And now, Percy and Annabeth, first up is Percy." Mirajane said. "Make sure you say who it's for." She whispered to me as I walked on stage.

"This is for _wise girl_." I said as the music started to play.

_**Oh no, here we go, hear your voice on the radio, like ever single son is about you. Every sec, that we spent, lots of mess stuck up in my head, gets me so distracted and confused.**_

_**Baby I think I've lost my mind. Fells like it crashed into my life. I keep on losing track of time… I'm so messed up yeah. I'm so messed up!**_

_**I can't remember what I did tonight, or even yesterday. Like, dude, where's my car? Excuse me, what's my name? Someone gave me these clothes, I can't remember who. My mind's a total blank. But I just can't forget about you. Forget about you.**_

_**Think that's coming back, something about the time we had, wished that we would've been recorded. So right, super tight, can't recall anything last night but woke up with a smile in the morning. **_

_**Baby I think I've lost my mind. Fells like it crashed into my life. I keep on losing track of time… I'm so messed up yeah. I'm so messed up!**_

_**I can't remember what I did tonight, or even yesterday. Like, dude, where's my car? Excuse me, what's my name? Someone gave me these clothes, I can't remember who. My mind's a total blank. But I just can't forget about you. Forget about you. **_

_**I just can't forget about you. (Yeah, you, you, you) Forget about your. (Oh I just can't forget about you.)**_

_**Which way is up? Which way is down? Can't stop this room, from spinning around. I'm floating high, high of the ground. Caught in my head, can't get you out.**_

_**I can't remember what I did tonight, or even yesterday. Like, dude, where's my car? Excuse me, what's my name? Someone gave me these clothes, I can't remember who. My mind's a total blank. But I just can't forget about you. Forget about you.**_

_**I just can't forget about you. Forget about you.**_

_**Oh, oh, whoa **_

_**Oh, oh, whoa**_

_**Oh, oh whoa**_

_**Oh, oh, oh.**_

When I was done singing, I looked around. Everyone was staring wide-eyed at me…including Annabeth. Then everyone burst into cheers.

I walked off stage thinking, _'I wonder what Annabeth is gonna sing?'_

_**Annabeth's POV:**_

I couldn't believe Percy's voice. It was amazing!

"Now for Annabeth's song." Mirajane said.

As I was walking onto stage she whispered, "Make sure to say who it's for." Then walked off.

I walked to the mic nervously and said, "This is for _seaweed brain.'_

_**Oh oh ohh**_

_**Oh oh ohh**_

_**You were in college working part-time waiting tables. Left a small town never looked back. I was a flight risk, with the fear of falling. Wondering why we bother with love, if I never last. **_

_**I say, can you believe it? As we're lying on the couch. The moment I can see it. Yes, yes…I can see it now.**_

_**Do you remember we were sitting there by the water? You put your arm around me, for the first time. You made a rebel of a careless man's carful daughter. You are the best thing, that's ever been mine.**_

_**Flash forward and we're taking on the world together. And there's a drawer of my things at your place. You learned my secrets and you figured out why I'm guarded. You say we'll never make my parents mistakes. **_

_**But we got bills to pay. We got nothing figured out. When it was hard to take. Yes, yes…this is what I thought about. **_

_**Do you remember we were sitting there by the water? You put your arm around me, for the first time. You made a rebel of a careless man's carful daughter. You are the best thing, that's ever been mine.**_

_**Do you remember all the city lights on the water? You saw me start to believe for the first time. You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter. You are the best thing, that's ever been mine. **_

_**Oh ohh ohh**_

_**And I remember that fight, 2:30 am. Cause everything was slipping right out of our hands. I ran out crying and you followed me out into the street.**_

_**Brace myself for the goodbye. Cause that's all I've ever known. Then you took me by surprise. You said I'll never leave you alone. **_

_**You said, I remember how we felt sitting by the water. And every time I look at you, it's like the first time. I fell in love with a careless man's careful daughter. She is the best thing, that's ever been mine.**_

_**Hold on, make it last. Hold on, never turn back. **_

_**You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter. You are the best thing, that's ever been mine.**_

_**Hold on.**_

_**Do you believe it?**_

_**Hold on.**_

_**We're gonna make it now. **_

_**Hold on. **_

_**And I can see it.**_

_**Yeah, yeah.**_

_**I can see it now. **_

When I was done singing, I was staring at Percy who had a very wide smile on his face. Not a smirk, but an actual smile.

I walked off stage, while the crowd still cheering, over to Percy.

"That was a great song." He whispered in my ear. I smiled and gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

"Well that's enough for tonight. Tomorrow we'll start with Jason and Piper!" Mirajane said while squealing at the last part.

* * *

**thank you to who ever the one person was that voted on my poll! you are greatly appreciated! ^_^**

**the poll for the next songs are on my profile.**


	12. Reyna's Visit

******heyo my readers! sorry for not updating in soooooo long! this is my last week in school so our teachers are exams this week so i've been studing and plus i had a bit of writer's block.  
anyway...here you go! ^_^**

**=+=+=+Chapter 12+=+=+=**

_**Jason's POV:**_

That. Was. Awesome. I can't believe Percy is that good of a singer. I don't know what he was freaking out about.

_**Time skip to morning~**_

I was walking to the guild when I bumped into someone.

"Hey watch it!" Said a very familiar voice.

"Sorry." I said getting up and brushing off the dust on my clothes.

"Whatever it's fine…Jason." I looked up to see a smiling Reyna.

"Reyna…what are you doing here?" I asked a bit shocked since she barely leaves Camp Jupiter.

"Can we talk in private somewhere?" she asked.

"Sure." I said then followed her to a big tree in the park.

"Was there something important you wanted to say?" I asked.

"Yeah…um…I wanted to ask you…" I couldn't hear the last part because she mumbled it.

"Can you repeat that?"

"I said…Iknowyou'redatingPiperbutIreallylikeyou!" she said all in one breath.

It took me a little but I understood what she said.

"You came all this was to tell me that?" I asked kinda shocked.

"Yeah…I've been a bit off at camp so I decided to take some time to clear my mind. I guess I just needed to say that." She said.

I smiled and told her, "You know Reyna, I liked you too. 'Liked' as in past tense though. I'm dating Piper now and I'm really happy. But it's nice to know that you would've returned my feelings back then."

After that I hugged her. She seemed shocked at first then relaxed.

"Am I interrupting something?" Someone asked from behind.

I jumped back to see a smirking Piper.

"Oh Piper! Uh…how much of that did you see or hear?" I asked nervously.

"All of it."

"Well look at the time! Gotta go!" Reyna said running off.

'_Gee. Thanks' _I thought.

I was surprised when I felt Piper hugging me.

"You're not mad?" I asked slightly confused.

She started to laugh.

"Hey! What's so funny?" I asked extremely confused.

She laughed a little more before answering. "It's nice to know that you won't run off with the first girl that comes and confesses to you. Also that you're happy with me." She answered burring her head into my chest.

I knew I was blushing a whole lot so I turned my head to the side so she wouldn't see, but it was too late. Piper started to laugh again.

"Come on, we should get to the guild before Mirajane murders us for not being on time to sing." I said walking away towards the guild.

She calmed down a bit then started following.

'_Could that be any more embarrassing?' _I thought.

**To Be Continued...  
**

* * *

**since nobody voted for my songs i couldn't come up with a plot for their singing part. pretty please vote with Mira's strawberry and vanilla milkshake on top!**


	13. Jason and Piper

**okay so here is a little 'im sorry' chapter since i updated so late...though i can't gaurentee a new chapter every week...maybe even more often starting tomorrow or saturday because...TOMORROW IS MY LAST DAY OF 7TH GRADE AT YOUTH MIDDLE SCHOOL! that's right. my school ends tomorrow.**

**anyway...I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL, PERCY JACKSON, OR THE SONGS!  
songs are...**

**You Belong With Me - Taylor Swift  
It's Me, It's You - Ross Lynch**

**! #$Chapter 13$# !**

_**Piper's POV:**_

When we walked into the guild, we were greeted with many welcomes. Then, I was pulled onto stage by Mirajane.

"You guys made it just on time. It's now your turn to sing." She said, then handed me the microphone.

"O-okay." I stuttered. When the music started to play, I closed my eyes and started to sing.

_**You're on the phone with your girlfriend, she's upset. She's going off about something that you said, cause she doesn't get your humor like I do. I'm in the room, it's a typical Tuesday night, I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like, and she'll never know your story like I do.**_

_**But she wears short skirts, I wear T-shirts. She's cheer captain, and I'm on the bleachers. Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find that what you're looking for has been here the whole time.**_

_**If you could see that I'm the one who understands you. Been here all along so why can't you see, you belong with me. You belong with me.**_

_**Walking the streets with you and your worn-out jeans. I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be. Laughing on a park bench, thinking to myself. 'Hey isn't this easy.' And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town. I haven't seen it in a while since she brought you down. You say your fine, I know you better than that. Hey watchya doing with a girl like that.**_

_**She wears high heels, I wear sneakers. She's cheer captain, and I'm on the bleachers. Dreaming about the day, when you wake up and find that what you're looking for has been here the whole time. **_

_**If you could see that I'm the one who understands you. Been here all along so why can't you see, you belong with me. **_

_**Standing by and waiting at your back door. All this time how could you not know baby… you belong with me. You belong with me.**_

_**Oh I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night. I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're about to cry. I know your favorite songs, and you tell me about your dreams, I think I know where you belong, I think I know it's with me…**_

_**Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you, been here all along so why can't you see, you belong with me.**_

_**Standing by and waiting at your back door. All this time how could you not know baby… you belong with me. You belong with me. You belong with me.**_

_**You belong with me… **_

_**Have you ever thought just maybe… you belong with me? **_

_**You belong with me.**_

I heard the crowd burst into cheers when I finished. I looked around to see if I could see Jason's reaction, but I couldn't see him.

I walked off stage toward the bar. When I sat down, I felt two arms go around me.

"That was amazing." Jason whispered in my ear making me blush about 50 shades of red.

He just chuckled and walked on stage.

_**Jason's POV:**_

Mirajane handed me the mic and started the music.

_**I'm like the base when it moves, you like the high and treble! I'm like the 99**__**th**__** floor and your cool on street level! I like the crowd rock, rock, rock, rocking it loud, you like the sound of hush, hush, HEY! Keep it down.**_

_**Hot tubs, flip-flops, retro dance pop, we rock different ways! Beach bum, city fun, touchdown, homerun. What can I say-aay-aay?**_

_**It's me (it's me) it's you (it's you) I know we're not the same but we do what we do! It's you (it's you) and it's me (it's me) who says that we have to agree. Cause I like, what I like. Cause sometimes we collide, but it's me (it's me) and it's you (it's you) I know we're not the same but we do what we do!**_

_**You like going to the mall, I'm into video games. I like sleeping 'til noon, you say "Dude that's so lame." I'm going in a fast car, strumming guitars, I'm shooting for stars. Yeah I'm taking it far.**_

_**Hot tubs, flip-flops, retro dance pop, we rock different ways! Beach bum, city fun, touchdown, homerun. What can I say-aay-aay?**_

_**It's me (it's me) it's you (it's you) I know we're not the same but we do what we do! It's you (it's you) and it's me (it's me) who says that we have to agree. Cause I like, what I like. Cause sometimes we collide, but it's me (it's me) and it's you (it's you) I know we're not the same but we do what we do!**_

_**On stage, off stage, we're gonna rock no matter what. Drum sticks, guitar lace, it's you and me, at the top! **_

_**It's me (it's me) it's you (it's you) I know we're not the same but we do what we do! It's you (it's you) and it's me (it's me) who says that we have to agree.**_

_**It's me (it's me) it's you (it's you) I know we're not the same but we do what we do! It's you (it's you) and it's me (it's me) who says that we have to agree. Cause I like, what I like. Cause sometimes we collide, but it's me (it's me) and it's you (it's you) I know we're not the same but we do what we do!**_

'_There. I did it.' _I thought as I gazed into the cheering crowd.

I saw Piper staring wide-eyed and mouth agape at me. When she noticed I was staring at her, she looked away and walked out the guild.

'_Payback time!' _I thought as I followed her out.

I found her with her eyes closed under a tree by the side of the guild. I snuck up behind her and yelled, "BOO!"

"H-Wha?" She jumped. I was doubled over laughing at her reaction.

"It's not funny!" She exclaimed with a blush and a pout.

"It…so…was! Tha-That was p-pay-payback for earlier!" I said in between laughs trying to catch my breath.

"Gee. First you sing me a nice song then you make fun of me. What kind of boyfriend are you?" She mumbled quietly.

Once I calmed down I answered, "The best, and you know it."

"I'm beginning to doubt that now." She said turning around, but before she could, I pulled her into a hug and kissed her.

"Alright, I'm sorry Piper. I won't do it again." I whispered to her.

"Whatever…I forgive you. Now let's go back to the guild so we can hear Lucy and Leo's songs." She said walking away with a giant blush covering her face. I chuckled and followed her back.

'_What am I going to do with her?' _I asked myself.

* * *

**okay so the poll for the final 2 songs are on my profile. this story is going to end soon. i don't know when...but it well...maybe before the month ends or the beginning of June. who knows?**


	14. The Parents Come to Visit

******hey everyone! so my summer break has started so i don't know if that is a good or bad thing. i'll be busy so i don't know if i'll update but that is a very slim chance of me not updating...so here is the next chapter...**

**````Chapter 14````**

_**Mount. Olympus~**_

"I won't approve until I get a confirmation from both of them!" A very angry goddess exclaimed.

"Well you can't get it so stop whining! What's wrong with my son anyway?" An equally outraged god countered.

If you haven't guessed it yet, the two arguing are none other than Aphrodite and Hephaestus.

Zeus, who was now getting upset with all the arguing, finally snapped. "If you want to know that bad just go see her! If it will make you two be quiet go! It will only be this once though."

Silence filled the room after that outburst because Zeus, the one who made the rule of eliminating any contact between gods and demigods, just gave them permission to break that rule.

"Fine, I will!" Aphrodite said pulling at Hephaestus, dragging him with her to the Fairy Tail Guild.

_**At Fairy Tail~**_

_**Gray's POV:**_

I was talking with Percy and Jason while Leo was talking with Natsu when two bright lights appeared in the middle of the guild hall.

When the lights disappeared, the same lady that told us to kick Lucy off our team and some other guy was shown.

"I would like to speak to Lucy and Leo." The lady said.

"You know I'm here too." The guy mumbled.

"I don't ca-"she was interrupted by Leo.

"Sorry to interrupt but what are you two being here?" He asked.

"Like I said, I want to speak with you and Lucy. Alone." The lady restated.

"Umm…do you guys know these people?" I asked very confused.

"Why do-"she was interrupted when Lucy put her hand over the lady's mouth and dragged her out.

"We should probably follow…" The guy said.

With that they left leaving a very confused guild.

"Time for some explaining…" Percy said. He, Annabeth, Jason, and Piper started to explain about demigods and gods.

_**Leo's POV:**_

"Alright, spill, what do you two want?" I asked as soon as we got outside.

"Before we start, I'm leaving because this crazy woman dragged me here." Hephaestus said, and then disappeared.

"Spill it." Lucy said venomously. I can't blame her; I mean most demigods are upset when they see their godly parent for the first time.

"Alright, I understand why you're mad, but I just need to ask a question." Aphrodite said.

"What is it?" I asked. "I mean, what could be so important that you had to leave Mount Olympus to come tell us?"

"Well actually Zeus sent me to ask, he said something like 'if it will help you be quiet' but anyway, the question is…do you two really love each other?" She asked.

'_What kind of question is that?' _I thought.

"Why do you care?" Lucy asked almost in a mumble. "You've apparently never cared about my life so why now? Why now when I'm in a relationship? You sent me as a basket child to my father so why all of a sudden you care?"

"I know Leo has explained why I couldn't see you so why are you getting mad?" Aphrodite asked.

"Because you've only made a big deal about my love life and not anything else, like the Phantom Lord incident or even the Tenroujima incident!" Lucy shouted back and ran off.

"Sometimes I just don't know what goes on it your gods head." I said before running after Lucy.

_**Lucy's POV:**_

I ran into the forest clearing and slid down beside a tree and started crying.

"Seriously, why is it always us?" I heard someone, Leo, ask behind me.

He slid down beside me, "I mean first at camp, then me, now because of your mother."

I wiped my tears and started to laugh.

"Ah…am I that funny?" He asked. I just pushed him onto the ground.

"You know I actually want to know the answer to the question." He said.

"You're not that funny." I said.

"Not that question. How much do you really love me?" He asked.

"Hmm…you have to wait until after Mira's competition." I said trying to run off but he caught me.

"No I won't. I'll hold you down until you tell me." He said. "You look cute when you're blushing."

"Leo, get off me." I said trying to conceal my blush.

"Not until you answer my question." He kept pressing.

"Fine…I love you…" I mumbled the last part hoping he won't hear.

"Sorry I couldn't hear, could you repeat that?" He asked smirking.

"I said I love you a lot!" I exclaimed. I could feel myself blushing a whole lot.

He started to laugh. He rolled off of me and was clutching his sides as he laughed.

"Stop it!" I said.

"I'm sorry if you're too cute." He said. Now I know I'm blushing like a tomato.

I started walking while pouting when he pulled me back.

"I'm sorry Lucy. But you are really cute. If it helps, I love you a lot too." He said. I can't tell how much I'm blushing.

I turned around to tell him to let me go, but when I turned around I ended up kissing him.

"If you wanted to kiss me that bad, you could've told me." He said with a smirk.

"Shut up. Let's go back to the guild." I said walking off with him following, that smirk still on his face.

* * *

**my poll is still up until the next update! oh and if you like Soul Eater or Bleach, or even crossover between them, please check out my comrade Kowareta1468 story, Miester and Reaper.  
****arigato if you do!**


	15. Final Song

**hiii! okay look i'm sorry for not updating last week but i have an excuse...though i don't know if it's a good one...  
1. i was being bothered by my friend so i couln't even write  
2. i slept over at my cousin's house for 3 days  
3. i went to my friends birthday party yesterday  
4. i went to a cricket game earlier today so that's why it's up now.**

**the songs are:  
1. Angel With a Shotgun - The Cab  
2. Stronger (What Doesn't Kill You) - Kelly Calrkson**

**Chapter 15**

_**Lucy's POV:**_

When Leo and I walked into the guild, I was bombarded by questions from Piper.

"What did she want? What took you guys so long? Are you okay?" She kept going.

"Whoa slow down Piper! She wanted to know something stupid, I may have yelled at her then ran away, but I'm fine now." I answered in order.

"Really, you argued and won?" Annabeth asked.

"I argued, not so sure about winning." I replied nervously.

"Oh she won alright." Leo said putting his arm around me. "You should've seen her face. She looked so guilty. But it was also funny."

"Okay! It's time for the final couple to sing their song." Mira shouted to the crowd.

I visibly paled. I guess you could say that I didn't like singing in front of a whole lot of people.

"C'mon Lucy, it can't be that bad. We all did it and survived." Jason said.

"Plus you've got a great voice!" Natsu added.

"Why doesn't Leo sing first then? That way it won't be as scary." Levy suggested.

"Leo get on stage!" Mira shouted. He looked kinda nervous but when the music started to play he relaxed and started to sing.

_**Oh yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah**_

_**I'm an angel with a shotgun, an angel with a shotgun, shotgun, shotgun…**_

_**Get out your guns, battles begun; are you a saint or a sinner? If loves a fight, then I shall die, with my heart on a trigger. **_

_**They say before you start a war, you better know what you're fighting for. Well baby you are all that I adore, if love is what you need, a soldier I will be.**_

_**I'm an angel with a shotgun, fighting 'till the wars won, I don't care if heaven won't take me back. I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe. Don't you know you're everything I have? And I, wanna live, not just survive, tonight.**_

_**Sometime to win, you've got to sin, don't mean I'm not a believer…and major Tom, will sing along. Yeah they still say I'm a dreamer.**_

_**They say before you start a war, you better know what you're fighting for. Well baby you are all that I adore, if love is what you need, a soldier I will be.**_

_**I'm an angel with a shotgun, fighting 'till the wars won, I don't care if heaven won't take me back. I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe. Don't you know you're everything I have? And I, wanna live, not just survive, tonight.**_

_**Oh, ohh whoa, whoa, ohh, whoa **_

_**Oh, ohh whoa, whoa, ohh, whoa**_

_**Oh, ohh whoa, whoa, ohh, whoa**__**(I'm an angel with a shotgun, shotgun, shotgun, yeah)**_

_**Oh, ohh whoa, whoa, ohh, whoa**__**(I'm an angel with a shotgun, shotgun)**_

_**I'm an angel with a shotgun… fighting 'till the wars won… I don't care if heaven won't take me back…**_

_**I'm an angel with a shotgun, fighting 'till the wars won, I don't care if heaven won't take me back. I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe. Don't you know you're everything I have?**__**(I'm an angel with a shotgun)**__**And I, wanna live, not just survive, tonight.**__**(Live not just survive)**__**And I'm gonna hide, hide, hide my wings tonight.**_

_**They say before you start a war, you better know what you're fighting for. Well baby you are all that I adore, if love is what you need, a soldier I will be.**_

'_Awesome' _was all I thought staring at him.

_**Leo's POV:**_

I was relieved when I heard cheers around me when I finished.

I looked over to see Lucy walking toward the stage as I got off. I gave her the mic and whispered, "You'll do great."

She still looked nervous but started singing anyway.

_**You know the bed feels warmer, sleeping here alone. You I dream in color, and do the things I want. **_

_**You think you got the best of me. Think you've had the last laugh. Bet you think that everything good is gone. Think you left me broken down. Think that I'd come running back. Baby you don't know me 'cause you're dead wrong…**_

_**What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stand a little taller, doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone. What doesn't kill you makes a fighter, footsteps even lighter, doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone. What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger, just me, myself, and I. What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stand a little taller, doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone.**_

_**You heard that I was starting over with someone new. They told you I was moving on, over you. You didn't think that I'd come back. I'd come back swinging. You tried to break me but you see…**_

_**What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stand a little taller, doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone. What doesn't kill you makes a fighter, footsteps even lighter, doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone. What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger, just me, myself, and I. What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stand a little taller, doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone.**_

_**Thanks to you I got a new thing started. Thanks to you I'm not so broken-hearted. Thanks to you I'm finally thinking about me. You know in the day you left was just my beginning. In the end…**_

_**What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stand a little taller, doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone. What doesn't kill you makes a fighter, footsteps even lighter, doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone. What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger, just me, myself, and I. What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stand a little taller, doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone. **_

_**What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger, just me, myself, and I. What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stand a little taller, doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone. When I'm alone.**_

That. Was. AMAZING! I don't know what she was so worried about. Her singing is awesome.

She walked off stage and made her way to where Gajeel, Levy, and I were sitting.

"That was great Lu-Chan!" Levy exclaimed. Lucy just smiled at her best friend.

"Not bad Bunny Girl." Gajeel said.

"Bunny Girl?" I asked slightly confused. Gajeel just handed me a magazine with a picture of him singing.

"What about it?" I asked.

"Look in the background." He said.

Before I could look, Lucy snatched it out of my hand. "He doesn't need to see that."

"Oh c'mon Lucy. Please?" I asked with my best puppy dog eyes.

"Fine…" She said handing the magazine to me blushing.

As soon as I saw the picture, I was clutching my sides laughing so hard.

"Yo Leo, what are you laughing so much about?" Jason asked. I handed him the magazine and then he was on the floor next to me laughing too.

"Hey don't show it to everyone!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Don't show what to everyone?" Percy asked.

"Nothing!" Lucy exclaimed taking the magazine from us.

"Aww c'mon Lucy. It really funny." Jason said.

"It's bad enough I had Gajeel, Natsu, and Gray making fun of me, I don't need you guys to do it too." She said.

"Alright…we'll…stop" I said trying to catch my breath.

"Let's go home." She said walking out of the hall.

We followed her to her house and had a quiet dinner there.

"Alright guys, we leave tomorrow night so say all your goodbyes tomorrow." Annabeth said.

With that everyone went into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

**please don't kill me for not updating soon but i would like some reviews please. also i would like to know if i'm doing a good job with my story, after all it is my first fanfic. please tell me if it's bad or not.**

**also don't forget to check out Miester and Reaper by Kowerta1468**


End file.
